


Schody

by Ginny_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, fuck you Jo, let JK's blood boil, they are all queer and trans cos we can, trans rep in hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N
Summary: Baisicly Ron is transgender boy and needs a lot of acceptnace which he gets.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Schody

Śmieje się z Harrym, gdy Hermiona wyjaśnia działanie schodów, widzi jednak także, że żadne z przyjaciół nie zauważyło jego ulgi i radości – Harry zbyt zajęty rozcieraniem obolałej kości ogonowej, Hermiona, tłumaczeniem. Pokoje dziewcząt uznały go za chłopca. Jest dokładnie tak, jak mówiła mama – magia wie najlepiej. Rozgląda się ostrożnie po dormitorium, ale chyba nikt nie zwrócił większej uwagi na jego reakcję. Tylko Ginny unosi kciuki, a Fred mruga porozumiewawczo.  
  
 _– Ron? – dziwi się Molly w pierwszym odruchu.  
Chłopiec kiwa poważnie, a Molly widzi w jego oczach strach.  
– Ronald – powtarza Ron, ściskając w ręce ukochanego misia (choć wciąż boi się pająków dawno zapomniał o wybryku bliźniaków). – Mamo?  
– Nic, nic, kochanie – odpowiada Molly, spoglądając na bawiącą się w kącie Ginny. – Tak myślę… – wraca spojrzeniem do syna. – Co powiesz na Ronald Artur? Po tatusiu?  
Oczy Rona rozszerzają się, a na jego ustach po raz pierwszy od tygodni pojawia się uśmiech. Kiwa głową i przytula się do niej, zupełnie jakby odkrył ją na nowo. I Molly, choć ma wiele wątpliwości, wie że postąpiła słusznie._  
  
Naprawdę nie wie dlaczego nie powiedział im jeszcze prawdy. To już cztery lata ich przyjaźni, a on wciąż się boi. Tyle razy się do tego zbierał i za każdym razem jednak nic nie mówił. Kiedy byli pokłóceni skręcało go na samą myśl, że gdyby Harry wiedział, porozpowiadałby wszystkim, żeby tylko mu dogryźć. Hermionie ufał pod tym kątem bardziej, ale teraz wstydzi się samej tej myśli. Harry mógł być na niego – słusznie – zły, ale nie był złym człowiekiem.  
– Więc im powiedz – warczy Ginny, gdy odrywa ją od lekcji, żeby się zwierzyć ze swoich rozterek. – Ron, to twoi przyjaciele i chyba już nieraz udowodnili jakie mają poglądy, prawda?  
Ron kręci smętnie głową. Nie chce się jednak kłócić o to, że nawet jeśli Ginny rozumie co siedzi w jego głowie, to sama tego nie odczuwa.  
– No dobra. Spróbuję – jęczy pod jej uważnym spojrzeniem, tak bardzo przypominającym spojrzenie mamy. – Ale nie teraz, dobra – dodaje wyciągając z kieszeni talię eksplodującego durnia. – Zagramy partyjkę?  
  
 _– Ron, Ron, chodź tu jeszcze na chwilę – Molly przyciąga go pod pozorem wytarcia ubrudzonego nosa. Sięga nawet po chusteczkę, choć zwykłe_ Chłoszczyść _załatwiłoby sprawę w kilka sekund.  
– Mamo, przestań – jęczy Ron, próbując się wyrwać, więc Molly szybko mówi to co ma do powiedzenia.  
– Kochanie, pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz liczyć na swoje rodzeństwo – szepcze, tak by nikt poza bliźniakami i Arturem nie podsłuchał. – Nawet na tych nicponiów – dodaje z uśmiechem, ruchem głowy wskazując Freda i George’a. – Gdyby coś się działo, pani Pomfrey wie, profesor McGonagall także, więc nie panikuj, tylko zwróć się do nich. I pamiętaj, że nikomu nie musisz o niczym mówić, dobrze? – przypomina.  
– A co jeśli będę chciał? – martwi się Ron, a w oczach zbierają mu się łzy. Przez całą drogę na peron starał się nie mazgaić, w końcu to niemęskie, ale teraz strach ściska go od środka. – A co… Jeśli będę sam? Taki? Jeśli szkoła mnie nie uzna?  
– Szkoła już cię uznała, synu – wtrąca Artur. – List przyszedł na twoje imię, a nie na tamto, prawda? Nie martw się. I jeśli chcesz, powiedz komu masz ochotę – dodaje, chwytając go za ramię.  
– Magia wie najlepiej, kochanie. I nie mów takich bzdur – dodaje jeszcze Molly i przytula go mocno, zanim oboje z Arturem popchną go w stronę pociągu. – Oczywiście, że nie będziesz sam. Pamiętasz chyba co mówiłam o odnajdywaniu takich samych ludzi._  
  
Czasami zastanawia się czy profesor Lupin też tak się czuł… To znaczy, czuje, co miesiąc? Zwykle ta myśl przychodzi, gdy okres pojawia się w środku nocy. Ból nie pozwala spać, a Ron cieszy się, że szkolne łóżka mają ciężkie zasłony, za którymi może schować swoją odmienność. Oczywiście rozmawiał z panią Pomfrey, od tego roku bierze też delikatne eliksiry, ale tranzycja to długi proces.  
– Ron? Coś się stało? – słyszy, jednej z takich nocy, przytłumiony kotarami głos Harry’ego.  
– Nic się nie dzieje – mruczy w odpowiedzi. – Muszę iść do łazienki. Śpij.  
– Chodzi o te schody? – Głowa Harry’ego wyłania się zza kotary, gdy Ron wciąga kapcie, by zejść do dormitoryjnej toalety. – Od rana co chwilę latasz to łazienki. Wiesz, nie musisz mi nic mówić, ale nie tylko Hermiona w naszej trójce jest spostrzegawcza.  
Ron wzrusza ramionami.  
– Chodźmy na dół – mówi, zerkając na zegar na stoliku nocnym Harry’ego i śpiącą obok figurkę rogogona. – Opowiem ci jak skończę, dobra?  
Reszta chłopaków chyba mocno śpi, ale nie chce ryzykować, że się obudzą i podsłuchają. Wystarczy, że boi się, że Harry nie zrozumie i tym razem to on odwróci się od niego.  
  
 _– Ron… jest chłopcem? I poprosił… żebyś mi o tym powiedziała? – Artur w pierwszym odruchu nie rozumie o kim Molly mówi.  
Molly nie wini go. Ostatnio jest zagoniony, bo choć nie zdarzają się już większe wyskoki śmierciożerców, to naroiło się od drobnych psikusów wobec niemagicznej społeczności. I oczywiście spadło to na malutki wydział Artura.  
– Wiesz jak bardzo cieszyłam się, że mamy dwie córeczki – mówi powoli i wyraźnie, gdy Artur pochłania zupę. – Ale jedna Ginny też wystarczy.  
– Masz oczywiście rację – zgadza się niepewnie Artur, rozumiejąc tylko tyle, że, wbrew konstrukcji jej wypowiedzi, żadne z dzieci nie umarło. – Ale czy mogłabyś wyjaśnić mi to po kolei?_  
  
– Jesteś pewien, że one nikomu nie wygadają? – Harry rozgląda się po pozornie uśpionych portretach.  
– Tak – odpowiada Ron z ulgą. – Rodzice wyjaśnili mi jak to działa, bo też się bałem, że jeśli będę chciał komuś powiedzieć to… One mogą zdradzić tylko istotne informacje. Nic prywatnego, co nie dotyczyło ich samych. Ich odpowiedników, gdy żyli, czy jakoś tak. W każdym razie jesteśmy bezpieczni.  
– Ale wiesz Ron – śmieje się Harry. – Hermiona ma rację. Ty czasami naprawdę mało zauważasz?  
– Co takiego? – oburza się Ron.  
– Przecież my z Hermioną też jesteśmy trans. To znaczy Hermiona jest dziewczyną. Ja jestem bardziej… pomiędzy. I nigdy tego nie ukrywaliśmy.  
– Wy… – Ron siedzi z opadniętą szczęką aż Harry wybucha głośnym śmiechem, budząc przy tym kilka portretów.  
– Przepraszam – szepcze, gdy dobiegają ich narzekania namalowanych postaci. – Słuchaj Ron, myśmy byli pewni, że ty od dawna wiesz.  
  
 _– Nie martw się nimi – powtarza Molly, ściskając mocniej dłoń Rona. – Nikt nie patrzy. Naprawdę.  
Pokątna to pierwszy test. Wcześniej Ron był zawsze w domu albo u zaufanych przyjaciół rodziny. W bezpiecznych miejscach, którym mógł zaufać. Ale za niecały miesiąc pojedzie do szkoły, a tam będzie jeszcze więcej osób niż na Pokątnej. Co nie sprawia oczywiście, że boi się mniej. Co jeśli ktoś zobaczy, jeśli zrozumie kim jest i mu się to nie spodoba? Ściska mocniej dłoń mamy i zerka na siostrę, trzymającą drugą maminą dłoń.  
– Nie cykaj się – mówi Ginny.  
– Wcale się nie cykam – obrusza się na to Ron i aż się prostuje, żeby pokazać jak bardzo nie obchodzą go obce spojrzenia.  
– Pamiętaj kochanie – mówi Molly nieuważnie znad listy zakupów – w szkole będą takie osoby jak ty. I nawet się nie obejrzysz jak je znajdziesz._  
  
Ron przetrawia tę wiadomość przez długą chwilę. Naprawdę tak bardzo był skupiony na sobie, że nie zauważył, że para jego najlepszych przyjaciół jest taka jak on? Mama będzie się z niego śmiała, jak jej o tym napisze. Może tym razem powinien się też odważyć i poprosić o sweter w innym kolorze. Jeśli wprawi ją w dobry humor nie powinna być za bardzo smutna, że nie pamiętała o kolejnej drobnej rzeczy, która go dotyczy.  
– Ron? – Harry przywraca go do rzeczywistości. – Wiesz, że możesz na nas liczyć, prawda?  
– Jasne – odpowiada Ron z szerokim uśmiechem.


End file.
